Miss XIII (anime)
''Miss XIII ''(ミスサーティーン Misu Sātīn) is a Japanese anime television series. Based off the original manga by Kentaro Yabuki, its plot is about the arrival of the futuristic parasites commonly known as the Venom, and a young teenager's goal of being Japan's sworn protector. Directed by Masayuki Kojima and produced by the animation studio, Kinema Citrus, it was confirmed for 25 episodes and premiered on May 22, 2014. Staff *Original manga: Kentaro Yabuki *Character design: Yukie Akiya *Chief animation director: Hiraku Kaneko *Storyboard chief: Daisuke Tokutsuchi *Color design: Nobuko Mizuta *Art direction: Mika Nakajima *Photographic direction: Satoshi Namiki *Editing: Tomoki Nagasaka *Sound direction: Masanori Tsuchiya *Music: Michiru Ōshima *Music work: Pony Canyon *Animation work: Kinema Citrus *Broadcaster: Fuji TV (noitaminA) *Recording studio: Tokyo TV Center Music Opening theme *Asriel - "Sweetholic" (episodes 1 through 11) *Asriel - "Masochistic Dreamer" (episodes 12 through 25) Closing theme *LM.C - "Chameleon Dance" (episodes 1 through 11) *W-inds. - "Do Your Actions" (episodes 12 through 24) Cast *Narumi Takahira - Shizune Aratama/Miss XIII *Masakazu Morita - Kizuato Shikake *Risa Taneda - Nui Shikake *Kazutomi Yamamoto - Botsubotsu Hisshi *Tetsu Inada - Kyūki Akushū *Isshin Chiba - Ondori Kotsuzui *Kanako Sakai - Seishin Katawa *Hiroshi Kamiya - Hanmen Wanamako *Aki Toyosaki - Zetsuei Jūdan Episodes *''"The Beginning of the End!? Shizune's Story Unfolds!"'' **May 22, 2014 **01/25 *''"Happy as a Fool!? The Venom Yield for Nobody!"'' **May 29, 2014 **02/25 *''"Sibling Rivalry!? A Knife for Cleansing!"'' **June 5, 2014 **03/25 *''"Is it All Right to Get Fired Up!? Zetsuei and the Deformed Castle!"'' **June 12, 2014 **04/25 *''"Do I Look Heroic to You!? Fists will Fly as the Swords Cross!"'' **June 19, 2014 **05/25 *''"Why Does My Soul Flicker!? The Legend of Miss XIII Is Disclosed!"'' **June 26, 2014 **06/25 *''"A Mile Under the Skin!? Mutations with Further Benefits!"'' **July 3, 2014 **07/25 *''"Like a Dark Kingdom!? How Seishin Got Her Mental Groove Back!"'' **July 10, 2014 **08/25 *''"That Man's Not a Human!? Kizuato's Progress will Shine!"'' **July 17, 2014 **09/25 *''"Hiding Beneath the Stairs!? Botsubotsu and Ondori!"'' **July 24, 2014 **10/25 *''"Your Gold's an Imitation!? Enter the Halo Circus!"'' **July 31, 2014 **11/25 *''"The Blood of Aratama!? Tonight, a Venom Dines in Heaven!"'' **August 7, 2014 **12/25 *''"Achieving a New Power!? Shizune Against a Different Breed!"'' **August 14, 2014 **13/25 *''"Their Demonic March!? Japan's Secondary Target!"'' **August 21, 2014 **14/25 *''"How to Find Myself!? Reformation of a Lost One!"'' **August 28, 2014 **15/25 *''"A Day We've Been Dreading!? This Is a Spellbinder's Plea!"'' **September 4, 2014 **16/25 *''"Where Does Your Emptiness Go!? Like Bastard, Like Victim!"'' **September 11, 2014 **17/25 *''"Could It Really Be!? A Bond of Two Brothers Vs. the Descension!"'' **September 18, 2014 **18/25 *''"What Are You Guys!? The Shape of Truth to Come!"'' **September 25, 2014 **19/25 *''"Am I About to Dream!? Undoing the Ruin!"'' **October 2, 2014 **20/25 *''"Kill the Cradle Song!? True Evil Descends!"'' **October 9, 2014 **21/25 *''"Kizuato Emerges!? Master XIV the Annihilator!"'' **October 16, 2014 **22/25 *''"Japan's Still Under Siege!? Punishment Day Has Arrived!"'' **October 23, 2014 **23/25 *''"Tyranny Is Not the Truth!? Miss XIII and Master XIV's Final Fight!"'' **October 30, 2014 **24/25 *''"Smashed to Pieces!? The Revival of Life!"'' **November 6, 2014 **25/25 Category:Miss XIII